Good Enough
by Natsuki Li
Summary: SachikoYumi es yuri o shoujo ai, Yumi y Sachiko tienen una discusión así que Yumi intenta buscarle una solución al asunto. UY SI KE GRAN SINOPSIS, puede sonar monótona pero mejor leanlo, el resumen esta de sobra.


Los Sentimientos de Sachiko

(Capitulo 1)

Este Fanfiction es de género Yuri o Shoujo Ai, es el primer fanfic de MARIA SAMA GA MITERU que escribo, lo hice antes de Broken.

En fin aquí está la sinopsis:

Yumi y Sachiko tienen una discusión así que Yumi intenta buscarle una solución al asunto. UY SI KE GRAN SINOPSIS, puede sonar monótona pero mejor leanlo, el resumen esta de sobra.

En fin espero que lo disfruten y me manden sus comentarios, sugerencias u opiniones y también felicitaciones o halagos jeje si es que les pareció tan bueno

El fragmento de la letra musical que aquí se muestra y los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y creadores, no pretendo adueñarme de ellos aunque quisiera.

La campana que anunciaba el receso en el Colegio Lillian para señoritas repicaba alegremente y su eco resonaba por cada rincón y cada aula; las chicas salían sonrientes de sus aulas agarradas del brazo de sus amigas porque esa campana indicaba el final de monótonas clases al menos por una media hora, pero las amplías sonrisas no se debían solo al receso, era la penúltima semana de clases y también el último día en que recibirían clases normales, después solo serían días de receso con un sin fin de horas libres después vendrían las ansiadas vacaciones de verano. El Yamayurikai (Consejo de las Rosas y sus soeurs), era el más afortunado, ya que tendrían una gran fiesta de graduación las del tercero de preparatoria y a esa fiesta podrían llevar a sus soeurs las únicas de grado menor que serían admitidas en esa fiesta, así que todo el mundo estaba entusiasmado y se notaba en el alboroto que había en cada centímetro del Colegio. Una joven hermosa de piel blanca, cabello oscuro azulado, ojos grisáceos y estatura mediana caminaba cabizbaja al patio de receso, era Sachiko, y caminaba así porque sentía las miradas de todas sus compañeras sobre ella, por donde pasaba levantaba murmullos, miradas curiosas y admiración, muchas veces envidia también. Y no era solo porque era de una familia millonaria, sino porque era muy inteligente y tenía aptitudes para muchas cosas; iba a encontrarse con Yumi y mientras caminaba se acordaba del día en que la conoció: como acomodó el cuello de la blusa de Yumi, como esta se sonrojó y como después de cruzarse sus miradas en una fracción de segundo la imagen de ambas se había quedado en la mente de cada una grabada para siempre. Yumi era una niña de rostro simpático, peinaba su cabello castaño en dos coletas que la hacían verse un poco infantil, tenía menor estatura que Sachiko y sus ojos eran cafés. Yumi visualizó a Sachiko entre la multitud, le hizo señas, pero como siempre Sachiko iba cabizbaja y no podía verla; entonces Yumi decidió caminar hacía ella.

-One Saama –dijo Yumi plantándose frente a Sachiko con una amplía sonrisa -, te hice señas pero no me viste, deberías levantar la vista de vez en cuando.

-Yumi –dijo Sachiko en un tono amable pero que escondía un poco de reproche ya que aquel comentario sobre levantar la vista no le había agradado mucho -, que bueno encontrarte.

-Onee Sama Sachiko –dijo Yumi mirándola con su gran sonrisa -, te parece si almorzamos bajo ese árbol, traje un poco de comida para las dos.

-Si claro –dijo Sachiko sonriéndole tiernamente -, que bueno que traes comida para dos, porque olvide mi almuerzo y mi dinero.

Yumi tomó a Sachiko de la mano y la guió hasta un árbol que se encontraba en una jardinera en una de las esquinas del gran patio de receso, se sentó en la jardinera y le hizo una seña a Sachiko para que la imitara. Ya sentadas Yumi comenzó a sacar el almuerzo, le entregó a Sachiko un toper con frutas picadas mientras que ella sacaba un bollo y lo untaba con mantequilla; Sachiko observó como lo devoraba sin el más mínimo asomo de buenos modales.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Yumi con la boca manchada de mantequilla -, ¿están pasadas las frutas?

-No…no sucede nada –dijo Sachiko y le sonrió -, es solo que…olvídalo. –Dicho esto Sachiko tomó la servilleta que reposaba en su regazo y limpió las comisuras de Yumi con delicadeza, Yumi se sonrojó, siempre le había encantado que Sachiko tuviera atenciones con ella por mas pequeñas que fueran.

-Bueno –dijo Yumi después de que Sachiko dejó la servilleta a un lado y se decidió a comer el almuerzo -, será mejor que te apures porque faltan diez minutos.

-Es suficiente tiempo –dijo Sachiko y comenzó a comer sus frutas con gran educación

De pronto el semblante de Sachiko cambió y se tornó sombrío, parecía que algo la agobiaba, desde que Yumi la había visto caminando hacía el patio lo había notado, pero se dijo que tal vez era su imaginación, pero no lo era. Sachiko no terminó las frutas de hecho dejó una gran porción y se la regresó a Yumi.

-Gracias –dijo Sachiko sin mirar a Yumi.

-De nada –dijo Yumi: miró el toper y después miró a Sachiko -, ¿no te gustó?

-No nada de eso –dijo Sachiko -, es solo que no me siento bien del estomago desde que me levante.

_-Mentira, eso suena a pura mentira_-. Pensó Yumi, guardó los topers en la mochilita que usaba para llevar el almuerzo y siguió mirando a Sachiko con gran confusión; de pronto Yumi puso su mano izquierda sobre la frente de Sachiko y esta dio un leve respingo, seguía mirando al suelo.

-No tienes temperatura –dijo Yumi -, entonces no es una infección, tal vez sea algo que comiste y que no digeriste bien, ¿quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería Onee Sama?

-No…no es necesario Yumi –dijo Sachiko, que seguía mirando al suelo, de pronto alzó la mirada y vio directamente a Yumi -, faltan cinco minutos es mejor que me vaya porque a la profesora de Calculo no le gusta que lleguemos tarde, nos vemos luego.

Sachiko dejó a Yumi en la jardinera sola cavilando sobre que demonios le sucedía a su Onee Sama, se estaba comportando muy raro y no era la primera vez; Yumi la conocía muy bien aunque solo llevaban medio año juntas (siendo hermanas: One Saama y Petit Soeur); sabía que esa actitud no la causaba un malestar estomacal, Sachiko estaba preocupada y agobiada por algo que Yumi desconocía pero se había propuesto averiguarlo. Yumi dejó sus pensamientos a un lado para dirigirse a su clase, pero de pronto alguien le tapó los ojos.

-¿Quién soy? –dijo una voz alegre a sus espaldas.

-Sei –dijo Yumi sin animo -, suéltame. –Sei una chica de cabello claro y corto y de estatura alta, la soltó y rió.

-¿Y Sachiko? –Preguntó Sei mirando a Yumi con expresión escrutadora -, pensé que estaría contigo, aún no termina el receso.

-Solo faltan tres minutos –dijo Yumi mirando el reloj del patio -, así que decidió irse ya, para no llegar tarde a su clase.

-Ay Sachiko –dijo Sei más para sí que para Yumi en un tono sarcástico -, siempre tan perfecta, debe llegar antes a las reuniones que todos los demás, debe comportarse mejor que los demás, debe…

-Sei ya basta –dijo Yumi un poco enfadada -, Sachiko se siente mal, tiene una actitud muy extraña dice que es un dolor de estomago pero…

-Yumi, eres su petit soeur y aún no aprendes –dijo Sei -, Sachiko siempre esconde lo que en realidad siente.

Dicho esto, Sei se fue dejando a Yumi más confundida que nunca; en las clases Yumi no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en el extraño malestar de Sachiko, le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto, era algo exagerado pero no lo podía evitar. Mientras tanto Sachiko no estaba en su clase de cálculo, estaba en el invernadero sentada abrazando sus rodillas y con la cabeza recargada sobre su brazo izquierdo, en sus oídos reposaban unos audífonos negros (si, aunque no lo crean o suene desconcertante, Sachiko tiene un ipod p …), se oían fragmentos de una melodía que tenía el volumen muy alto, era una melodía suave y romántica con acordes sutiles; mientras Sachiko escuchaba la melodía su mente se llenaba de recuerdos agradables sobre cierta persona (**adivinaron de cual persona**): recordó el encuentro frente a la virgen María, cuando entregó su rosario, cuando tuvo su cita de San Valentín, en fin recordó un sin fin de cosas. Sabía porque se sentía así, tenía sentimientos confusos, su alma gritaba en busca de una respuesta, necesitaba llegar al fondo del asunto, y sobre todo necesitaba a esa persona tan especial.

-¿Has visto a Sachiko? –le preguntó Rei a Yumi.

-No, se supone que está en tu clase –dijo Yumi.

-Si, pero no entró a Cálculo –dijo Rei -, ¿Segura que no sabes donde esta? –esa pregunta le sonó a que Rei la estaba culpando de que Sachiko se hubiera saltado la clase.

-Rei –dijo Yumi un poco irritada -, no se donde está Sachiko y será mejor que vaya a buscarla no vaya a ser que piense saltarse las demás clases también.

-Voy contigo –dijo Rei.

-No –dijo Yumi repentinamente -, perdón, es que se sentía mal del estomago seguro que esta en la enfermería, no te molestes en venir. –Rei la miró inquisitivamente pero decidió hacerle caso e ir a buscar a sus amigas.

Yumi estaba preocupada y un poco consternada: Sachiko jamás se saltaba las clases. Debía haber una buena razón para tal comportamiento, -_tal vez si se sentía muy mal del estomago y había pasado la hora en la enfermería_-, pensaba Yumi mientras caminaba hacía allí, pero cuando llegó y entró a preguntar por Sachiko le dijeron que ahí no se encontraba, eso si que la preocupo, salió corriendo y se paró en seco al pensar: El invernadero, a Sachiko le gustaba mucho ese lugar y a esas horas nadie estaría en el invernadero, todas se encontraban en clase y Sachiko no podía estar en otro lugar, ya había buscado por todos lados solo faltaba el invernadero. Yumi corrió al invernadero y abrió la puerta de golpe, Sachiko ni siquiera se percató de que Yumi había entrado, tenía la música tan fuerte que ni eso había notado. Yumi vio a Sachiko sentada al fondo tras unas macetas que la ocultaban, por su posición pensó que estaba llorando, o tal vez durmiendo pero cuando se acercó y escuchó el eco de la música se dio cuenta de que estaba escuchando muy fuerte esa cosa, que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia; Yumi tocó cuidadosamente la mano izquierda de su One Saama, Sachiko levantó la mirada lentamente y se encontró con el rostro de su petit soeur, apagó la música y se quitó los audífonos.

-Sachiko One Saama –dijo Yumi, la preocupación aún se reflejaba en su rostro -, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Por qué no entraste a clase? Pensé que estabas en la enfermería.

-Es solo que sentí nauseas y fui al baño –dijo Sachiko bajando la mirada y con voz débil -, cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde y la maestra no me dejaría entrar así que vine a descansar aquí un rato.

-Mientes –dijo Yumi un poco enojada -, ¿Qué tienes? Puedes confiar en mí -.Dijo Yumi tomando ambas manos de Sachiko, haciendo que esta sintiera una extraña mezcla de confort y nerviosismo.

-Yumi –dijo Sachiko aún sin mirarla -, es solo mi estomago, no me siento bien y como ya te había dicho vine a…

-¡Sachiko! –soltó Yumi de pronto, Sachiko se sobresaltó no había visto a Yumi enojada desde hace bastante tiempo, y también le había molestado que no le dijera Onee Sama. –No soy una tonta, tú tienes algo y no me quieres decir de que se trata porque no confías en mí o crees que soy demasiado tonta para entender algo.

-¡No es cierto! –Dijo Sachiko adoptando la postura de una pequeña niña que es regañada por su hermana mayor -, solo estoy confundida, es todo, pronto pasará.

-Confundida –dijo Yumi escrutando el rostro de Sachiko -, ¿Por qué Onee Sama?

-Porque…-dijo Sachiko callándose de pronto_: Cómo explicarle?, se va espantar y se irá, tal vez hasta me…_

-Sachiko One Saama –dijo Yumi de pronto hablándole como si ella fuera la hermana mayor -, espero tu respuesta.

-No comprenderías –dijo Sachiko y de pronto sintió una gran congoja: _Oh no, lo he hecho dije las dos palabras que no debía, ahora pensará que la considero una tonta._ –Es decir…Yumi…es que…

-No digas más –dijo Yumi enojada -, entendí perfectamente: me crees incapaz de comprenderte o tal vez no confías en mi; pero no importa tal vez algún día aprendas a hacerlo, aunque yo pensé que era algo que ya sabías, pero veo que no tienes ni idea de quién soy.

-Yumi –dijo Sachiko con voz temblorosa, se sentía débil, tonta y destrozada por dentro.

-No –dijo Yumi levantándose del suelo -, no digas nada, ni trates de explicarte porque no soy tonta. El día que seas capaz de comprender que hay personas que te apoyan y que te quieren búscame.

Yumi salió del invernadero y se dirigió a grandes zancadas a su próxima clase, se había saltado una por estar con Sachiko, pero dijo que ya no se desgastaría más por alguien que se hacía llamar su Onee Sama y ni siquiera confiaba en ella. Sei la vio pasar y corrió tras ella para ponérsele de frente causando que Yumi se estrellara con ella y cayera al piso. Sei le ayudó a levantarse pero Yumi estaba más enfadada que nunca.

-¿Pero que te sucedió? –preguntó Sei un poco divertida por la expresión de Yumi.

-No te importa –dijo Yumi, que casi nunca contestaba de esa manera. Sei la abrazó, Yumi se resistió y trató de escabullirse de aquel abrazo, pero al final se rindió y se soltó a llorar en los brazos de Sei.

-¿Qué tienes Yumi chan? –preguntó Sei mientras la guiaba a una jardinera para que se sentaran a platicar con calma.

-Sachiko –dijo Yumi entre sollozos -, la odio…no es cierto…la quiero mucho, pero ella no confía en mi, me toma por una tonta que no entiende.

-Eso no es cierto –dijo Sei, su semblante era serio había dejado su actitud bromista -, Sachiko tiene un problema de actitud y no es tu culpa ni es por ti. No le cuenta a nadie sobre lo que siente, todo se lo guarda.

-Pero yo la escucharía –dijo Yumi con los ojos llorosos -, yo la podría ayudar.

-Tienes que aprender ciertas cosas sobre tu Onee Sama –dijo Sei tomando las manos de Yumi cariñosamente -, solo es posible atravesar ese caparazón con paciencia y sin presiones.

-Pero yo ya me cansé de tener paciencia –dijo Yumi -, siempre que tiene actitudes así dice que se siente mal y me evita, es impredecible no se sabe cuando va actuar así. Sei, ¿Recuerdas los primeros días que pasamos como hermanas Sachiko y Yo? –Sei asintió -. Sachiko se enojó en una reunión y dijo que yo la ignoraba, es que ya no puedo con esto, no se que hacer para comprenderla.

-Yumi, pequeña –dijo Sei con una expresión comprensiva -, no te quiebres la cabeza pensando en eso, Sachiko también tiene que aprender a no ser tan fría y reservada, ahora solo deja que pase un rato y después te buscará, de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo –dijo Yumi secándose las lágrimas -, pero tengo miedo de que no me vuelva a hablar por lo que le dije.

-Eso no va a suceder –dijo Sei y la volvió a abrazar.

Justo cuando Sei abrazaba a Yumi, Sachiko salió del invernadero ya no tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y tenía ese semblante impasible de siempre, ya no miraba al suelo pero al ver la escena de Sei y Yumi no pudo evitar mirar a Sei con ira y algo más que no alcanzaba a comprender ¿celos?, tal vez. A Yumi la miró con reproche y con rostro suplicante a la vez, aunque ni siquiera se les acercó, siguió caminando hacía donde se encontraban las aulas de segundo año de preparatoria, solo faltaba una clase y no se la saltaría porque eso sería buscarse más problemas de los que ya tenía.

Desde el día de la discusión con Yumi, Sachiko se la pasaba con Rei pero no le hacía mucho caso, su mente vagaba por otros lados; las tardes eran una tortura, llegaba a hacer las invitaciones para la fiesta de graduación y después de comer se acostaba a darle vueltas al asunto hasta que se quedaba dormida y soñaba un sin fin de cosas desagradables, jamás se había sentido así, era la primera vez que sufría tanto por una discusión; y aunque Sachiko no lo sabía Yumi la estaba pasando igual de mal. Así pasó una semana, aunque a veces se le veía mucho con su prima Touko y eso a Yumi no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, siempre que veía a Sachiko y a Touko juntas un extraño sentimiento la embargaba; así que Yumi había decidido pasar más tiempo sola con Sei y eso a Sachiko le molestaba mucho; Shimako y Yoshino discutían sobre Sachiko y su actitud de vez en cuando. Yumi no soportaba estar en esa situación así que se armó de valor y el lunes de la última semana de clases se decidió a buscar a su One Saama para reconciliarse con ella.

En esa última semana de clases muchas chicas ya no asistían al Colegio más que para recoger sus calificaciones, las que más se quedaban eras la de tercer año, que comentaban entusiasmadas sobre la fiesta de graduación que estaba próxima y por supuesto las del Yamayurikai quienes platicaban largo y tendido en la Mansión de las Rosas. Yumi visualizó a Sachiko entrando por la puerta del Colegio y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacía donde estaba y se plantó frente a su hermana mayor, Sachiko alzó la mirada y dedicó a Yumi una sonrisa tierna pero melancólica.

-Sachiko-chan –dijo Yumi haciendo que su Onee Sama se sorprendiera por esa manera tan cariñosa con la que Yumi le había saludado -, quiero hablar contigo porqué no me gusta nada esta situación.

-Esta bien –dijo Sachiko -, ¿te parece si nos vemos en el invernadero? Después de que termine la entrega de las invitaciones, a las 12 en punto.

-De acuerdo –dijo Yumi sin poder evitar que una sonrisa amplía iluminara su rostro: Sachiko había accedido a hablar con ella y no la había evitado, eso era buena señal.

Sachiko ya casi acababa de entregar las invitaciones solo le faltaban unas cuantas chicas entre ellas faltaba Sei, pero justo cuando Sachiko se decidía a buscarla, Sei apareció frente a ella con una expresión divertida y una gran sonrisa típicas de su buen humor.

-Sachiko –dijo Sei sonriendo aún más -, ¿Cómo estas? Espero que no estés enojada por…

-Sei –dijo Sachiko cortándola con un dejo de frialdad -, estas tu invitación para la fiesta de graduación, nos vemos. –Sachiko dio media vuelta y se dirigió a un corro de estudiantes a las cuales les faltaba invitación, Sei ya conocía a Sachiko y sabía el motivo de su comportamiento así que mejor se fue a buscar a Rei.

Cuando Sachiko hubo terminado se dirigió al invernadero, se sentía muy tranquila al ver que Yumi ya no seguía molesta con ella. Miró el reloj del patio antes de entrar y vio que marcaba las 12, entró al invernadero, pero se percató de que Yumi no estaba, así que decidió esperarla sabía que no era nada puntual --. Sachiko esperó media hora hasta que la puerta del invernadero se abrió, era Yumi, se veía cansada.

-Sachiko Onee Sama –dijo Yumi jadeando, había corrido bastante -, perdón por llegar tarde es que Sei y Rei me entretuvieron con sus comentarios sobre la graduación…

-¿Sei? –Murmuró Sachiko para que Yumi no la pudiera escuchar -, en fin, ¿de que querías hablar?

-Quiero decirte –dijo Yumi notando que repentinamente Sachiko había adoptado ese semblante frío de cuando se enfada -. Que lo siento por lo que te dije ese día, Sachiko-chan puedes confiar en mi aunque no me cuentes todo, solo dime que te pasa te aseguro que me puedes contar lo que sea y te trataré de aconsejar y apoyar de la mejor forma.

Sachiko sintió muchas cosas al oír las palabras de su petit soeur al mismo tiempo sentía una felicidad y un miedo inmensos. –Es que últimamente he sentido muchas cosas –dijo Sachiko dejando del lado la frialdad -, siempre había sentido algo, pero con cada día que pasaba se intensificaba más hasta llegar a esto que he estado sintiendo.

-¿Pero que sientes? –preguntó Yumi confundida, no sabía de que le hablaba Sachiko o mas bien se hacía la que no sabía; aunque su inconsciente lanzó una idea que consideró demasiado descabellada como para expresarla en voz alta.

-Yumi –dijo Sachiko bajando la voz y mirándola directamente a los ojos –Yo te… -Sachiko acercó su rostro al de Yumi quién se sonrojó, pero decidió acercar también su rostro al de Sachiko.

-¡Yumi, Sachiko! –Gritó una voz cantarina, era Sei -, que bueno que las encuentro necesitamos que vengan a la Mansión de las Rosas. – _(Sei siempre tan oportuna --_).

Sachiko y Yumi se miraron un momento y después salieron con Sei del invernadero; Sachiko y Yumi no hablaron en todo el camino estaban ensimismadas, Sachiko pensaba en que Yumi casi le daba un beso y Yumi pensaba lo mismo; Sei como buena observadora que era se percató de la actitud de ambas y rompió el silencio antes de entrar a la Mansión.

-¿Qué se traen? –preguntó Sei mirándolas con atención, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Yumi se pusiera roja como un tomate y que Sachiko se ruborizara un poco desviando la mirada al techo. –Bueno, será mejor que entremos.

En la Mansión se encontraban Yoshino la petit soeur de Rei, Touko la prima de Sachiko aunque no perteneciera allí Sachiko a veces le daba permiso de que las acompañara, también estaba Yoko la Onee Sama de Sachiko, Sei y Shimako su petit soeur y por supuesto Yumi y Sachiko, las demás no habían podido asistir, porque estaban ocupadas en otras cosas.

-Rei y yo –dijo Sei alegremente -, planeamos algo para estas vacaciones de verano y decidimos incluirlas.

-Si –dijo Rei -, pensamos en hacer un viaje, todas pondremos dinero, claro, si es que también ustedes quieren venir.

-Shimako y Yoshino ya confirmaron –dijo Sei, solo faltan ustedes tres. –Yumi y Sachiko se miraron un momento y después se sonrieron.

-¿Vamos? Sachiko Onee Sama –preguntó Yumi alegre pero en tono suplicante.

-Claro –dijo Sachiko, estaba muy feliz -, Touko ¿Quieres ir?

-Si, claro –dijo Touko y miró maliciosamente a Yumi quién a su vez le echó una mirada asesina.

-Yo no puedo –dijo Youko de pronto -, pero gracias por la invitación, es que tengo que arreglar muchos asuntos, Sachiko sintió un poco de tristeza porque su Onee Sama no iba a ir, pero Yumi estaba a su lado y eso era suficiente para que se olvidara del asunto.

-Entonces –dijo Rei -, ya está, nos pondremos de acuerdo en la fiesta de graduación.

Había llegado el día de la fiesta, pero esta aún no empezaba ya que era hasta en la noche, se podía apreciar a una multitud de chicas de tercero muy animadas comentando el punto. Rei, Sei, sus petit soeurs y Touko se encontraban platicando en la cafetería, mientras que Yumi y Sachiko caminaban tomadas de la mano hacía el invernadero (ique raro jeje /i)). Minako quién era la jefa de periodismo del periódico escolar había espiado a Sachiko y a Yumi, estaba junto con sus secuaces tratando de conseguir una foto y notas para su artículo, pero su plan se arruinó cuando estas se metieron al invernadero.

Sachiko y Yumi se encontraban sentadas al fondo del invernadero ocultas por unas grandes macetas.

-¿En que piensas Yumi? –preguntó Sachiko.

-En el viaje –dijo Yumi, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

-Ah–dijo Sachiko tratandose de imaginar que pensaba Yumi _¿acaso la estaría incluyendo en esos pensamientos?._

-Onee Sama –dijo Yumi mirando a Sachiko quién no había quitado la mirada de una maceta que tenía en frente, parecía ensimismada -, ¿me dejarías ver eso que traes ahí?

-¿Qué?...perdón –dijo Sachiko distraída y después miró a Yumi.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Yumi -, dije que si me dejabas ver eso que traes ahí. –Dijo Yumi señalando el ipod negro que yacía en el suelo al lado de su Onee Sama.

-Ah, esto –dijo Sachiko -, si claro. –Yumi tomó el pequeño artefacto y lo examinó: estaba prendido; Yumi los había visto anunciados pero nunca había usado uno.

-¿Cómo se usa? –preguntó Yumi, Sachiko se inclinó un poco al lado de Yumi sin moverse de su lugar y comenzó a explicarle a Yumi el manejo del artefacto, las mejillas de ambas se rozaban, sus rostros estaban muy cerca y ambas sentían una agradable sensación.

La Noche de Graduación

(Capitulo II)

Hacía rato que Yumi y Sachiko habían salido del invernadero, cada una se había dirigido a su casa para arreglarse; ya que en la noche se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de graduación de las chicas del tercero de preparatoria. Sachiko estaba un poco deprimida: Youko era su Onee Sama y pronto iría a la universidad, solo estarían separadas por un muro, - pero aún así sabía que no iba a ser lo mismo -, extrañaría sus consejos y su compañía; mientras pensaba eso doblaba su ropa desganadamente, ordenó su cuarto a medias (_algo insólito_) y después se dispuso a mirar en su closet para elegir la ropa que llevaría a la fiesta: "quería lucir espectacular para Yumi", pensar en Yumi la hizo sentirse mucho mejor.

Mientras tanto Yumi se encontraba en su casa descansando, estaba acostada en su cama con los brazos extendidos, repasando los últimos momentos que había pasado en el invernadero con Sachiko, -_no se cansaba de repetir esos pensamientos_ -. Solo fueron interrumpidos por que su madre la llamó a comer; justo cuando acababa de comer y subía las escaleras el teléfono sonó, -Yumi echó a correr y levantó el auricular -.

-¿Hola? –dijo esperando escuchar aquella voz que tanto le agradaba.

-¿Yumi? –preguntó una voz dulcemente del otro lado.

-¿Sachiko Onee Sama? –preguntó Yumi, su corazón se aceleró -, _es solo una llamada_ -, se dijo.

-Si –dijo Sachiko -, que te parece si paso por ti a las ocho de la noche para ir a la fiesta.

-Esta bien –dijo Yumi emocionada -, estaré lista a esa hora.

-De acuerdo –dijo Sachiko, ambas se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-**Yumi **-, -_Sachiko _-. Dijeron al mismo tiempo, después se rieron.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sachiko.

-No, dime tu primero –dijo Yumi.

-No, nada –dijo Sachiko -, solo te iba a recordar la hora.

-Sachiko Sama –dijo Yumi un poco seria -, no se me va a olvidar.

-Bien –dijo Sachiko -, entonces nos vemos. –Dicho esto ambas colgaron.

Había llegado la hora, eran las ocho de la noche y Yumi esperaba ansiosa en la sala de su casa, le había costado un poco convencer a sus padres para que la dejaran ir a la fiesta, pero al final habían cedido, a su hermano no le había parecido que Sachiko fuera quien la iba a recoger, pero mejor había guardado silencio. Ding Dong , Yumi se incorporó de un salto y anunció desde la planta baja que ya se iba, no dio ni tiempo a sus padres para que se despidieran de ella, cuando abrió la puerta no pudo contener un gritillo de asombro, se quedó embobada un rato por lo que veía en el umbral de la puerta: Sachiko iba elegantemente arreglada, con un vestido largo y negro con una abertura que en ocasiones dejaba ver parte de su pierna izquierda, un escote no muy pronunciado, zapatos de puente, y se había delineado los ojos de negro eso hacía que se le vieran aún mas grandes y expresivos; su atuendo contrastaba perfectamente con su cabello oscuro azulado y con su tez blanca.

-¿Estás lista? –preguntó Sachiko con una sonrisa, ella también contemplaba asombrada a Yumi quien llevaba un vestido blanco y largo que le sentaba muy bien, no iba maquillada, iba al natural y eso le gustaba a Sachiko porque para ella Yumi se veía bien de cualquier forma, solo reparó en sus dos coletas, sentía que eso no encajaba mucho, pero no dijo nada.

-Claro –dijo Yumi.

El chofer de Sachiko les abrió la puerta trasera del lujoso carro negro, ambas entraron y se acomodaron en el asiento, mientras veían pasar rápidamente un sin fin de letreros y casas por sus ventanillas, sus manos se encontraron: Yumi había dejado reposando su mano derecha sobre el asiento y Sachiko sin querer había echo lo mismo con la izquierda, pero por accidente había ido a parar sobre la mano de Yumi quien se sonrojó. Sachiko no dijo nada, dejó su mano sobre la de Yumi y no la movió durante todo el camino, aunque nunca volteo a ver a Yumi y tampoco habían hablado durante el trayecto. El lujoso carro se paró frente al Colegio Lillian; el chofer volvió a abrirles la puerta y ambas bajaron del auto, ambas se pararon frente a las puertas del Colegio y miraron las instalaciones un momento: había globos por todos lados, muchas voces, grupos de chicas frente a la entrada despidiéndose de sus padres, y se escuchaba la música. Sachiko miró a Yumi y esta le devolvió la mirada, después su Onee Sama le ofreció el brazo para que lo tomara, y así entraron: Yumi agarrada del brazo de Sachiko, todas las chicas las miraban con asombro; visualizaron a Sei, Rei, Yoshino, Shimako y Touko a lo lejos y se dirigieron hacía donde estaban.

-Hola –saludaron todas.

-Yumi –dijo Sei sonriendo ampliamente, los ojos le brillaban -, te ves preciosa; luego me la prestas Sachiko porque quiero pasar un rato a su lado y bailar con ella.

-Gra…gracias –dijo Yumi nerviosa y miró a Sachiko quien miraba con cara de pocos amigos a Sei; Yumi seguía agarrada del brazo de Sachiko.

-Y bien –dijo Rei -, como aún no empieza lo bueno, tenemos tiempo para planear lo del viaje.

-Este fin de semana sería perfecto –dijo Yoshino a su Onee Sama.

-Si –dijo Sei -, hazle caso.

-¿Pero cuanto tiempo duraría? –preguntó Yumi de pronto: sus padres no la dejarían estar más de unos cuatro días fuera de la casa.

-Buena pregunta –dijo Sei -, ¿Qué tal una semana?

-Es mucho –dijo Yumi -, mis padres no me dejarían.

-Bien –dijo Rei -, ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes Yumi?

-Que no pase de tres o cuatro días –dijo Yumi.

-Entonces cuatro días –dijo Rei.

-¿A dónde iremos? –Preguntó Sachiko -, es muy poco tiempo para ir a un lugar lejano, será mejor que escojamos uno cercano.

-Si –dijo Touko -, ¿Qué tal si acampamos?

-Eso me agrada –dijo Shimako y Yoshino asintió.

-Acampar eh –dijo Rei -, ¿están de acuerdo? –Todas se miraron y luego asintieron.

-Conozco un lugar –dijo Sei -, está un poco lejos pero si nos rendirá el tiempo, aunque no sería acampar literalmente, porque hay cabañas para hospedarse, ¿no importa?

-Está bien –dijo Shimako y las demás asintieron.

-Entonces –dijo Rei -, nos veremos el domingo a las nueve de la mañana frente al colegio, ¿de acuerdo? -. Todas asintieron y después marcharon rumbo a la música y los puestos de la fiesta.

Después de un rato de estar con sus amigas, Sachiko y Yumi se habían separado del grupo y se dirigían a bailar la música clásica y lenta que estaban tocando, Sei y Rei jugaban en la pequeña feria que habían puesto, mientras que Shimako, Yoshino y Touko se paseaban por el lugar charlando. Yumi bailaba con Sachiko una pieza romántica: una de sus manos reposaba sobre el hombro de Sachiko mientras que la otra la tomaba de la mano, su Onee Sama tenía una de sus manos posada sobre la breve cintura de Yumi; después de un buen rato de estar bailando ya se habían cansado y decidieron irse a sentar en uno de los jardines que estaba apartado y un poco oculto. Contemplaron la media luna que les sonreía desde el cielo, Sachiko se había recostado un poco sobre el pasto y había recargado su cabeza sobre una de sus manos con el codo apoyado sobre el suelo, Yumi estaba sentada con las piernas extendidas contemplando la luna. Youko la Onee Sama de Sachiko ni siquiera había podido asistir a la fiesta de graduación, pero en la escuela se había echo un pequeño espectáculo para despedir a las de tercero, así que Sachiko había tenido oportunidad de despedirse y decirle unas palabras aunque aún se sentía un poco acongojada por la partida de su hermana mayor.

-¿Qué tienes Sachiko-chan? –preguntó Yumi dejando de mirar la luna para mirar a su adorada Sachiko, que tenía una expresión muy seria.

Sachiko alzó la mirada y la fijó en Yumi: -nada –dijo, pero sus ojos escondían algo.

-Onee Sama –dijo Yumi -, ya habíamos hablado de esto, puedes confiar en mi.

-Lo se, lo siento –dijo Sachiko con voz dulce y melancólica -, es que me siento un poco triste por la partida de mi Onee Sama.

-No te sientas así –dijo Yumi acercándose un poco más a Sachiko -, ya verás que se podrán ver de vez en cuando, ella seguirá aquí en la universidad, no te desanimes.

-Tus palabras curan mi dolor –dijo de pronto Sachiko sin mirar a Yumi, su petit soeur se sorprendió por sus palabras y se sintió mucho más feliz de lo que ya estaba. –Tienes razón, hoy es noche de fiesta y no debo estar triste, además te tengo a mi lado.

Pasaron un rato en silencio, pero Yumi sentía que algo más preocupaba a Sachiko, ahora ambas estaban sentadas en la misma posición viendo la luna.

-Sachiko sama –dijo Yumi -, iré por algo de tomar, ahora regreso.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó Sachiko que hizo ademán de levantarse.

-No es necesario –dijo Yumi -, espérame aquí que ya vuelvo. –Yumi no tardó mucho en regresar con dos vasos de unicel llenos de ponche caliente, Yumi le alcanzó uno a su Onee Sama.

-Gracias –dijo Sachiko que comenzó a beber al igual que Yumi.

-De nada –dijo Yumi -, Onee Sama siento que algo más te preocupa.

-Ay Yumi-chan –dijo Sachiko suspirando -, a ti no se te va una. –Yumi rió, dejando su vaso a un lado.

-Ven –dijo Yumi mirando tiernamente a Sachiko quien la miró extrañada: su petit soeur le hacía señas para que se sentara frente a ella en un hueco que había dejado en medio de sus piernas, Sachiko la obedeció, Yumi rodeo cariñosamente el cuello de Sachiko con sus brazos y le dijo al oído casi en un susurro -, cuéntame que te pasa.

Sachiko se estremeció, sintió mariposas en el estomago y suspiró. –El tiempo se va muy rápido –dijo la joven de cabellos azulados. –Pronto estaré en tercero y tú en quinto.

-Si, el tiempo vuela –dijo Yumi: en un principio había temido que su Onee Sama se sintiera incomoda con esa actitud que Yumi había adoptado, pero al parecer lo disfrutaba tanto como ella.

-Tendrás que escoger una soeur –dijo Sachiko, había preocupación en sus palabras -, y ya no tendremos tanto tiempo para vernos porque… -. Yumi había callado a Sachiko dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Sachiko –chan –dijo Yumi con la voz más dulce que había empleado jamás -, no te preocupes por eso, yo te quiero…te quiero mucho y eso es lo que importa, ya encontraremos tiempo para vernos.

Sachiko se quedó muda ante esas palabras: a veces Yumi adoptaba actitudes tan maduras que le llegaban a sorprender, en esos momentos Sachiko se sentía la petit soeur de Yumi.

-Yo también te quiero como no tienes una idea –dijo Sachiko y dejó el tema a un lado para conversar alegremente con Yumi sobre otras cosas más positivas, Sachiko se sentía muy bien en esa posición, con las manos de Yumi rodeando su cuello, teniéndola tan cerca mientras le hablaba al oído y lo mejor de todo es que tenían como música de fondo "CAN´T HELP FALLING IN LOVE" de Elvis Presley pero interpretada por Andrea Bocelli (_se las recomiendo esa canción es hermosa )_). Unos fragmentos de la canción llegaron a sus oídos:

**Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I cant help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I cant help falling in love with you**

Can´t Help Falling in Love – Elvis Presley.

Después de estar un rato escuchando la canción se levantaron, se miraron un momento: esa mirada significa un TE AMO mutuo, no se necesitaban palabras para explicarlo. Caminaron un rato por la feria, y pasaron un momento platicando con Sei y las demás. Cuando ya se sentían demasiado cansadas y hambrientas decidieron ir a cenar: había un café restaurante cerca del colegio, ahí solían comer varias estudiantes, no era lujoso, pero servían buena comida.

El restaurante era un pintoresco local con letras japonesas que rezaban en la entrada: CAFÉ NEKO (_si jajaja), _no era muy grande, en su techo había unas bonitas lámparas rojas, sus paredes eran rojas con negro y cerca de la entrada se podía apreciar un bonito maneki neko, las mesas eran de madera y el lugar estaba casi a media luz. Sachiko y Yumi tomaron asiento, -una frente a la otra -; sus rostros se apreciaban soñolientos, pero sonrientes: un mesero se les acercó y les preguntó que deseaban.

-Yo quiero gyosa, porfavor –dijo Yumi -, y un vaso de agua. –Gyoza (pequeños rollitos de pasta hojaldrada rellenos de carne picada).

-Sushi, para mi –dijo Sachiko -, y agua también por favor. –El mesero se retiró.

-Creo que me dormiré sobre mi plato –dijo Yumi bostezando, Sachiko sonrió divertida.

-Yo no tengo sueño –dijo Sachiko, y no pudo contener un bostezo.

-No mientas –dijo Yumi riendo, al poco rato el mesero regresó con los platos. –Se ve delicioso -, Yumi empezó a comer rápidamente, tiraba algunas migajas fuera del plato y Sachiko solo la observaba un poco divertida.

-Es la una de la madrugada –dijo Sachiko sorprendida mirando el reloj del lugar.

-Seguro ya se durmieron mis padres –dijo Yumi -, espero que también mi hermano.

-¿Quieres que pase por ti el domingo? –le preguntó Sachiko.

-Si claro –dijo Yumi -, solo déjame pedir permiso.

-Sei pasará por las demás –dijo Sachiko -, dijo que nos iríamos en su camioneta. –Ambas estaban muy cansadas como para conversar, así que mejor cenaron en silencio.

Sachiko había llevado a Yumi a su casa, cuando bajaron del auto y caminaron a la entrada de la casa, Sachiko se paró frente a Yumi y posó suavemente sus manos sobre los hombros de su petit soeur quién se estremeció, Sachiko se inclinó y le besó la frente, Sachiko ya se iba, pero Yumi la tomó de la muñeca deteniéndola.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sachiko, Yumi no le había soltado la muñeca y la miraba fijamente.

-Nada –dijo Yumi, después tomó las manos de su Onee Sama entre la suyas y entrelazaron sus dedos, Sachiko se puso un poco nerviosa -, acércate. –Sachiko obedeció a Yumi.

-Yumi… -dijo Sachiko, pero fue silenciada por la aludida.

-Te quiero –le dijo Yumi al oído en un susurro que hizo que a Sachiko se le erizara la piel -, no te lo dije, pero te ves muy hermosa.

-Gracias –dijo Sachiko sonrojada mirando a Yumi: los fríos ojos de Sachiko tenían una calidez inexorable que solo reservaba para su petit soeur. –Yo…

-Hasta el domingo –dijo Yumi besándola muy cerca de la boca, después abrió la puerta de su casa y dejó a Sachiko helada, en el umbral mirando fijamente la puerta por la que acababa de entrar Yumi. Estaba asimilando lo que acababa de pasar en las últimas horas, y aún camino a su casa seguía pensando en los momentos con Yumi, mientras miraba a través de la ventana el cielo negro y estrellado, era una noche diferente para ella, no era como las otras.

CONTINUARA….


End file.
